valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Cham
Cham (ちゃむ, Chamu) is a character from the Valis series and one of the heroines who accompanies Yuuko Asou during the third game and also helps Lena Brande in the fourth. Biography Cham was born in the dark world. As Baron Lada's daughter, she was raised as a warrior and trained constantly for becoming so. During the events of Valis III, the dark world started to fall in void, so Its king, Glames, decided to take by force both human world and dream world. However, there were many people from the dark world who wasn't in terms with his ideas of invasion and war, so they tried to stop him. Between them, there were Cham and her father Baron Lada. He went to warn Glames that a violent resolution wouldn't solve the problem but Glames ignores his words and kills him for resisting. Cham soon learned about her father's death and decided that the only way to stop Glames was using the Valis sword. She then made her way to the human world and stole the Valis sword from Yuuko, only to be kidnapped herself later by one of Glames's henchmen, Hammer Guarder. After being rescued by Yuuko (who recovered the Valis sword), she told her the story of what happened and joined her to save the three worlds from Glames. After Yuuko finally defeated Glames, Cham became Valna's right hand when she ascended as the queen of Vanity. Many years later, another emperor named Galgear awaked again and starts a destructive regime that reached Vanity and kidnapped Valna. Cham formed a resistance where Lena and Amu were part. The resistance couldn't fight Galgear's forces for much time and started to reduce in number. Lena decided to rescue Valna. Cham tried to stop her, but after talking she let Lena and her sister Amu to go. Cham stood in Vanity with the resistance to protect the survivors until Valna's liberation. She still lives in Vanity until the date. Personality Cham is a young warrior girl with a great determination, courage and sense of justice. Although a bit precipitated with her decisions, she is always willing to help the weak. She has an enthusiastic spirit and is very active and energetic. Cham seems to like fighting and has a great admiration for her father and Yuuko. Opposite to this she seems to be mean to her enemies and those who cause wars and crimes. In Valis IV when she grows up, she worries about her people and takes a high sense of responsibility also as the leader of Vecanti's resistance. Abilities Cham shares with her companions Yuuko and Valna the capacity of jumping, hi-jumping and sliding. Her main weapon is her whip that has a short range in comparison to the waves that her companions uses, but has a powerful attack and doesn't rely on the attack bar's capacity to be used again. Her spells are the most offensive from all three and consume the least amount of MP in the game. Her ears seems to give her a great audition capacity and has a very good perception and speed like many animals, this can justify the beast-like features in her body. Appearances She appeared in Valis III helping Yuuko to stop Glames. In Valis IV she leads the resistance against Galgear in Vecanti and helps the survivors of his regime afterward. Gallery Chamartwork1.JPG|Cham artwork from Valis III Chamartwork2.JPG|Cham artwork from Valis III's soundtrack Chamartwork4.JPG|Cham SD artwork from Valis III item029.JPG|Cham artwork along Yuuko and Valna from Valis III item028.JPG|Cham artwork along with Yuuko and Valna from Valis III's soundtrack Yuukoartwork8.JPG|Cham SD artwork along Yuuko, Valna and Leigh from Valis III Trioartwork2.JPG|Cham SD artwork along Yuuko and Valna from Valis III Trioartwork3.JPG|Cham SD artwork along Yuuko and Valna from Valis III Chamartwork5.JPG|Cham artwork from Valis IV cham.png|Cham from the Valis III intro screen vali39.png|Cham as she was seen in Valis III v3_16.gif|Cham spells from Valis III 387252-valis-iii-turbografx-cd-screenshot-i-don-t-talk-to-girls-in.png|Cham in Valis III CD_37589E2C-190.gif|Cham as she was seen in Valis IV ev0460.jpg|Cham as she was seen in Valis X Cham Complete.JPG|Cham from the Valis Complete/Plus's cover Trivia *Cham is the only protagonist/playable character who has beast-like features in her body. *Cham has a slight resemblance to Reiko Kirishima; coincidentally, her seiyuu (Yuko Mita) voiced Reiko in many games of the main series. *Cham is depicted with a notably darker skin in some artworks. *Cham is the first protagonist/playable character that comes from the darkworld, the second one is Asfal. *Cham is also the first protagonist/playable character that doesn't have a known surname, the second one again is Asfal. *Cham's appearance and weapon (a whip) resemble, when playing with her, the style of the Castlevania games. Coincidentally, Valis and Castlevania are both from the same genre and there seems to be many other references to this game series along the Valis series itself, mostly in Valis III. *To the date, Cham is the only from the first protagonists that didn't appear in any manga adaption of Valis. *Cham's name is misspelled as Char in the Valis III's American manual. *Cham is the only playable character from Valis III who doesn't have any obligatory boss fight, she shares this treat with Amu in Valis IV. *Cham's sprite bears a passing resemblance to that of the female guards of Rogles' castle seen in the Sega Mega Drive / Genesis version of Valis 1. Both characters are native to the Dark World. Category:Characters